The present disclosure relates generally to the field of mobile phones. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to the field of hardware customizable mobile phones.
Mobile phones are notoriously cramped for space, making it difficult to include new widgetry with limited, rather than universal, appeal. Traditionally, as the volume required for essential hardware has decreased, mobile phones have also gotten smaller. Some new widgets have been incorporated into at least some of the freed up space, but to maintain economies of scale, mobile phones and the accompanying widgets are generally not customizable. Users may select a desired phone with preselected widgets, but only from a limited selection offered by the mobile phone maker or its competitors. Thus, there is a need for a hardware customizable mobile phone with user selectable components.